Considerable development work has been done in recent years on passive vehicle occupant safety restraint systems in anticipation that new vehicles will be required by law to have such systems. Many of the proposed passive restraint belt systems include a belt transfer member that engages a portion of a restraint belt and is driven along a guide rail between restraint and release positions by a drive device in response to opening and closing of the vehicle door. In addition to developing basic systems and the components required for those systems, the industry has had to confront the problems that will arise on the vehicle assembly line in the installation of the restraint system. An object of the present invention is the simplification of installation of a passive restraint belt system in a vehicle.